


Clandestine

by HDLynn



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Ezra is a sweet talker, F/M, Mentions of sex (nothing explicit), Sexual Tension, Some Humor, slightly spicy fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: You and Ezra finally have a moment alone after several weeks of heated looks and all too brief touches.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: From @opheliaelysia: Kisses #8 Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss + Fluff #11 “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”

The past few weeks had been…trying, to say the least. Working as a harvester could be tough in normal circumstances, but when you had to share a tent with five other people? That was just horrific.

The lack of privacy was one thing, but the fact that he was in your shared tent made it all the more arduous. To have your lover so close and yet so far. It was madness when all you wanted to do was put your hands on Ezra, sink your hands into his hair, kiss and bite at his damn lips, feel the brush of his stubble on your face and other places. But there had been absolutely no time for those things in such tight quarters.

Relationships were not at all dissuaded by your current employer. In fact, the company expected there to be assignations between their employees when groups where dropped for weeks on end. In the health kits they handed out at the main station they even supplied condoms and dental dams they fully expected to be used.

So while “forbidden relations” were not an issue, you just happened to prefer not wanting to fuck in the eye-sight or ear-range of the other people on the current venture.

Thus commenced several weeks of Ezra brushing past your arm, sending you heated looks over the horrid ration bar meals, and many other manner of small things that had you burning for him.

Currently, he was waxing on and had been so talkative that the other gathering duo had not so subtly “wandered” off further away until they were out os sight. However, that hadn’t stopped Ezra’s proverbial fountain of words.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“You finally noticed?” Ezra replied, his eyes twinkling.

“Well, I figured when you called me… what was it? ‘Lovely and temperate’ I believe is what you said? Though honestly sort of sounds like a weather report and I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

“Don’t cast aspersions at the bard!” he huffed, indignant now. “I am but a humble borrower of the iambic pentameter of a wordsmith greater than myself. Clearly, I meant you _surpassed_ any utopian summer’s day.”

He would have gone on but for the smirk on your face. You knew just how to get your Ez riled up and he had called you out on it.

“Lovely minx, you know a man too well,” he drawled, his look now sharp and dark.

You shrug, smirk still playing across your face even though you knew you played with fire now. The flirting having delved quickly deeper into a location much hotter and brighter his and your bellies.

“Mayhaps, but kiss me quick before they come back,” you order.

What could Ezra do but thoroughly oblige you. His mouth was hot and demanding on yours as if he could make up for the weeks you both had been without.

~*~*~


End file.
